Chuck vs KittyGoddess415's iPod
by KittyGoddess415
Summary: The 10 song iPod drabble exercise, on *full* random this time. Crackfic abounds. Also fluff. Hopefully this'll get me through my Charah writers' block -- very little angst! Mostly Charah, with cameos by other favs.


**Chuck vs. KittyGoddess415's iPod**

**(The real way, this time)  
**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it**'**s over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them**

**A.N.**: This is my effort to work through the writer's block that's keeping me from the next chapter of "Vs. the Secrets". Crackfic abounds. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck, just the DVDs.

* * *

**Love is Stronger than Justice - Sting**

Chuck stared at Casey and Sarah, mutiny in his eyes. "I told you, I _don't care." _He looked at Sarah. "I am still here, still willing to be with you, you know that. There's got to be another way to do this!"

"Chuck," Sarah pleaded. "These are our orders. This is what the job is. It's the only way to get at the Ring."

Chuck looked up at the faces on the screen. "But, Sarah, I don't...I'm not..."

"Now's not the time to back out, Bartowski. You did this, now live with it," Casey barked, throwing the folder on the table.

"But...Sarah..." Chuck pleaded.

She sighed. "What can I do to make this easier, Chuck? Want me to lie? Tell you he'll never touch me? That's not how this works."

"Marry me, then."

"What?" Sarah gaped at him.

"Have you lost your mind, Bartowski?" Casey yelled.

"No, I'm dead serious. Marry me, so I know you'll come back to me."

She looked at Casey, the screen, and then Chuck. "Yes," she replied simply.

Casey promptly fainted.

* * *

**Distant Dreamer - Duffy**

Sarah took a deep breath, looking herself over in the mirror. Everything looked flawless, blonde hair, blue eyes, red lips, porcelain skin. "I can do this," she whispered to her reflection. "I was _born _to do this." She stroked her hand down the tight strapless red dress, resisting the urge to tug it higher over her breasts. "Use what you have, right?" she muttered.

"You ready?" his voice wafted from the bedrom.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, ready." She grabbed the diamond earrings from the table and put them in her ears, trying on a smile.

He emerged from the bedroom, looking dashing as always in his tailored suit. "Let's get this show underway, Mrs. Anderson." Bryce offered his arm.

Sarah slipped her arm through his, stepping into her sky high stilettos. As she caught their reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but wonder whether she'd ever find someone who'd look at her as a person, not an accessory.

* * *

**Lovegame - Lady Gaga**

The bass thrummed through the club, making his chest throb. _What the hell am I doing here?_ he wondered. _I can't believe she talked me into this._

He spotted her atop one of the rotating platforms, grinding with another girl. Her hair swung seductively around her partner, silken tresses like a caress. He knew he'd been spotted when she licked her lips with a smile.

His knees went weak. _Yeah, _that's _how she talked me into this. _The bar was conveniently within visual range of the platform, so with a nod and a smile he moved towards it. "Excuse me," he called, trying desperately to get the bartender's attention, watching the platform from the corner of his eye. _She is so hot..._She jumped down from the platform, her skirt flying up and making his mouth water.

"I don't think they have grape soda here," Anna purred in his ear. "But I do...in my bedroom..."

Morgan abandoned his quest for the bartender's attention and followed her out of the club.

* * *

**Wet My Bed - Stone Temple Pilots**

Casey sighed as he watched the surveillance feed. "She had to break up with him again, didn't she," he said to no one. Chuck stumbled into yet another piece of furniture and drunkenly slid to the floor. "Casey!" he called out. "Where'd she go?"

Casey shook his head and grabbed the Pepto-Bismol on his way out the door.

* * *

**Trouble No More - Allman Brothers**

Chuck straightened his tie in the mirror, admiring his new CIA issue haircut. _Ellie must love this. _He shrugged on his jacket and gave the Bartowski guns to his reflection. _Carmichael on the prowl. Oh yeah. _He checked the laces on his Converse and stepped out the Morgan Door.

"Casey," he nodded across the courtyard at his handler. "I'm heading out tonight."

Casey grunted. "Figured, with those dead weeds." He nodded towards the bouquet of lilies Chuck had snagged earlier that day.

Chuck only smiled. "These dead weeds have a date with a pretty brunette." He twirled his car keys and headed for the Prius.

Casey sighed as Chuck rounded the corner. "You can come out now, Walker."

Sarah stepped from the shadows. "I, uh…"

He held out two fingers of Scotch. "He's happy."

"I know," she sighed.

* * *

**Love for a Child – Jason Mraz**

Sarah sighed contentedly as she looked around the picnic table. Ellie and Awesome were barbecuing, Chuck, Morgan and Casey were taking target practice with paintball guns – _well, maybe Casey, Chuck and Morgan are just playing_, she laughed to herself – and she was left with the supremely difficult job of holding down the table with Anna.

"Peaceful," Anna murmured around her glass of red. "I'm not sure I trust it."

Sarah laughed, sipped her own wine. "I think it's just about perfect," she said quietly. "I don't get much down time."

"Yeah, I'm sure yogurt shop attendant is stressful," Anna mocked.

Sarah chuckled. "I mean trying to keep up with Chuck," she clarified. _And I really do mean it._ The missions, the training, the strain…it was exhausting.

"Oh no!" Ellie exclaimed. A red balloon sailed past, a little girl in pigtails trailing tearfully behind.

Chuck reached out and snagged the ribbon, kneeling down to return it to the girl with a wide smile.

_But it's worth it_, she reflected, and drained her glass.

* * *

**Aenima – Tool**

Chuck took a deep breath as he strapped on his sidearm and throwing knives. _Put up or shut up, Bartowski_, his Inner Casey challenged. He checked the closures on his vest, tested the straps on his body armor. _2.0 is on the move._

He vaulted into the van, Sarah sitting shotgun and Casey at the wheel.

"Are you ready?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Born ready," he cockily replied.

Casey scoffed. "Don't get full of yourself, Bartowski. I could probably kick your ass while I was driving before you could flash on a defense. That supercomputer is slow as an oil slick, probably no thanks to your small brain."

Chuck rolled his eyes at Casey. "I've been training with two of the best spies I know," he replied, smiling at Sarah.

Sarah and Casey exchanged a look as they drove away, the ride passing in silence.

Chuck started out of his silent reverie as the van jerked to a halt.

"We're here," Casey declared, checking his gun. "Let's get ready to rumble," he added with malicious glee, and exited the car.

"Chuck…if you're not –"

"I'm _fine_, Sarah. It's time. I have to do this, you know I do. Beckman won't be satisfied without a field test, and she's running out of patience."

Sarah sighed heavily. "I know," she whispered. "Just…be safe, okay?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Of course, I have too much to look forward to," he smiled. He got out of the van, and followed Casey into the firefight.

A gunshot, and a scream.

* * *

**Fell on Black Days – Soundgarden**

He walked purposefully down the hall, ready to change the whole game. _I'__m badass_, he reflected with a smirk. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror in the corner of the hall and nodded. _Hope you enjoy the show,_ he laughed to himself.

"Bad day to be me," he said, and all hell broke loose.

Bryce ducked and ran, using bodies and the building to shield him from gunfire. He had only one goal in mind – the vault. It was safe, secured, and necessary. They wouldn't destroy it.

But he would.

He patted his pocket, feeling for the card to blow up the terminal. _Thank goodness Chuck_'_s not here,_ he thought, and locked the door behind him.

As Chuck fell through the ceiling, Bryce could only allow himself a moment of panic. "Destroy it," he said, and meant it with all of his heart.

But somehow, looking into Chuck's determined face, he knew Chuck wouldn't do it, he knew Chuck would take it on.

And then it all went dark. _Too late…_

* * *

**You Found Me – The Fray**

Sarah stood in the cold, watching the waves lap the shore and praying for clarity. _I can'__t believe he did it,_ she mourned. _We_'_re right back where we started!_

The moon reflected blue and black off the water, and Sarah drew her jacket closer to ward off a chill.

"Allow me," he offered softly, sliding his suit jacket around her. "I don't think bridesmaid dresses are built for warmth."

"Chuck," she sighed. "Why?"

He sighed and folded his hands, leaning on the railing looking out at the night. "Because for the first time, I had a _choice,_ and a purpose. I was a loser, Sarah. I was stuck in a rut for five years. _Five years._ And that was for the wrong woman." He threw an arm around her, drew her close, whispered the rest into her hair like a secret.

"And then the right one walked into my life, and showed me how much potential I have. And I want to be that guy."

Sarah leaned her head against his shoulder and laughed. "You always were, Chuck, don't ever let anyone tell you different."

He nodded. "Only if you promise to let yourself be a real girl, every once in a while."

* * *

**D.S. – Michael Jackson**

The electric guitar kicked on and he drew down on his reflection. He threw a smirk into the mirror as he walked down the hall. As the verse continued, he paused and gestured, grabbing his crotch with a guttural moan. _Worked for Michael Jackson, hotter 'cause it_'_s me_, he thought arrogantly. He attempted the moonwalk and nearly tripped over his own feet. _The moonwalk is gay anyway,_ he defended. He caught a glimpse of himself in an office door and the smile returned.

_Air guitar!_ He dropped to his knees, wailing on an imaginary Les Paul. "Woo hoo!" he sang as he awkwardly skidded around on the ground.

He then skidded to a halt. "Um, I can explain," he croaked.

Casey held up a hand. "I don't want to know. Ever. I am going to try to burn that image out of my brain. But from now on, if you feel the need to rock your Michael Jackson, do it at _home_, Barnes!"

Jeff struggled to haul himself off the floor, slipping and falling repeatedly.

Casey walked away.

"Help?" Jeff croaked. "Anyone?"

Casey flicked off the warehouse lights.

* * *

**A.N.**: Hope you enjoyed, reviews welcome!  
...Seriously, please? Did I even prompt a chuckle? Click over there and tell me so! Down there. In the middle. Thanks.


End file.
